Feelingos en Hogwarts
by x.Natu.Black.x
Summary: Unos alumnos nuevos, el mismo Hogwarts de siempre, alguien podrá detenerlos de su Locura? Los feelingos se trasladan a Hogwarts :D mal summary.. leanlo :D


Feelingos en Hogwarts 

-HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador al apenas rozar la despeinada cabellera del Baba, quien salió al encuentro de sus compañeros de casa.

-Feelingoso!- llamó McGonagall, mientras con un gesto le indicaba a este que se ubicara en el taburete donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

"Curioso... no encajas en ninguna casa feelingoso... esto es curioso... no sos valiente... no sos inteligente... tampoco das para ir a Slytherin... y ... emmm... Hufflepuff se dudaria... ya fue..." 

-HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó, mientras se acercaba brincando al encuentro de su fiel amigo Baba. Finalmente se había cumplido lo que más esperaban: quedar los dos en la misma casa.

Un par de alumnos más se enfrentaron al sombrero seleccionador, para luego dar lugar al discurso anual de Dumbledore.

Ni el Feelingoso ni el Baba oyeron una sola palabra de lo que el director decía, estaban muy ocupados en sus charlas como para prestar atención.

Finalmente, se dio comienzo al banquete.

En la mesa aparecieron todas las delicias que se pudieran imaginar juntas, y el Feelingoso no sabía con cual de todas quedarse, por lo que comenzó a reirse.

Se dió por terminado el banquete, y Dumbledore pidió a los prefectos de cada casa que guiaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas.

-Hufflepuffs por aca!!- gritaba un llamativo joven, al cual se le divisaba un gran bulto sin tener necesidad de mirar mucho. Tenía unas bolas gigantes.

-Billie! Billie yo me encargo- exclamó un joven de anchas espaldas, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Billie.

-Gracias Espalda, te debo una- dijo, mientras se retiraba a su dormitorio. Se notaba que no se sentía bien.

El Feelingoso y El Baba, de la mano y brincando, siguieron a Espalda, quien los guiaba a ellos y al resto hacia la sala común.

-Mirá que acolchonada que está la cama, Baba!!- exclamó entre risas el Feelingoso mientras brincaba sobre ésta. El Baba se acerco y comenzó a imitarlo. Parecían dos niños pequeños.

En esos momentos entró en la habitación un joven de protuberantes nalgas, quien observó con cara de superior a sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Se pueden comportar?- pidió Cui Cui, luego de lo que agregó: - Logré meter Fernet en Hogwarts!!!- dicho esto último, su rostro brilló de felicidad.

El Feelingoso y el Baba dejaron de brincar, y se acercaron a su amigo, quien ya estaba abriendo y vertiendo el contenido en 3 vasos.

-Cui Cui!! CUI CUI- gritaba el Feelingoso mientras lo sacudía. La noche anterior se había pasado con el alcohol, olvidándose que al día siguiente tenían clases temprano.

Finalmente reaccionó y los tres amigos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la primer clase de aquel día: Pociones.

-Es tarde! Corramos..!- exclamó el Baba, quien era muy puntual y no podría ni siquiera pensar en llegar a tarde a una clase.

Corrieron por el pasillo, bajaron la escalera, y al doblar, el Feelingoso frenó. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"Ellos aca? No puede ser!" 

Un joven alto, con un pelo largo y ondulado rubio se acercaba, acompañado por un joven chiquitito y uno con una boca gigante.

"Si.. son ellos. Arturito, el Chiquitito y Mick" 

-Vaya.. vaya... miren con quien nos encontramos muchachos- exclamó con frialdad Arturito mientras miraba al Feelingoso de arriba hacia abajo despreciadamente.

-Que haces aca?- preguntó el Feelingoso, devolviéndole la mirada despreciativa.

-Lo mismo que tú, sangre sucia- contestó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Feelingoso, déjalo, vayamosnos ya, que vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones!!- exclamó el Baba, atemorizado.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!- exclamó el Feelingoso, dirigiendose hacia Arturito, con varita en mano.

-Que hicistes Feelingoso?- dijo Cui Cui, mirando con terror al Arturito petrificado.

-Ay, Ay, nos vamos a meter en problemas.. nos vamos a meter en problemas.. nos van a expulsar.. nos van a expulsar...- susurraba el Baba.

--------------

**Fin del capítulo uno... que dudo que siga x)**

**era solo para pasatiempo :) **

**para escribir un poco acerca de los feelingos xDD **

**si les interesan los feelingos, dejen rr y lo sigo ;) **

**o si no publico el resto de mi "Literatura acerca de Feelingos" ah reee xDD**

**besooo**

**x natu x**


End file.
